Pink riding hood
by Winry-chan21
Summary: Inocent, soft, sweet Jinx...you shouldn't trust weird guys on the street. FLINX


N/A: Spanish Speaker. TT it's not mine.

**Pink riding hood **

Jinx was having a cup of coffee on her couch. It was getting late and Kid Flash had not arrived yet, but she was surprisingly calm. She was wearing her favorite pajamas, a black dress that actually looked like a long black t-shirt with a purple unicorn on it; her hair was down and short. She had been trying to get a new look, but every time she tried to change her hair, it became a disaster, so the only thing she was able to do was cut it. Though, Kid Flash really didn't like it short.

Jinx sighed. It had been a while since she started dating him, and she had done a lot of stupid stuff for him. She learned how to wait, for God's sake! She was a hero now, even in her free day, she worked at school part time, and she learned how to cook too…well, almost.

It is incredible how a single person is able to change your life that much. The girl sometimes felt stupid, not for her mistakes, nor her past, nor for what she had become, but for what she was feeling. And that stupid love felt so good. She smiled.

"I'm such an idiot" she said, taking a sip of the dark drink. She groaned. "It needs sugar"

Not more than a second after she had said that, a passionate mouth took her lips. A warm kiss was placed between her throat and her teeth, and she was too surprised to enjoy it.

"Asking for some sugar, baby?" Her boyfriend's voice sounded next to her ears when she finally breathed.

"I thought you were going to stand me up" the ex villainess whispered with a malicious look on her gaze. Now her boyfriend…how much she loved to say that… was hugging her waist to prove he was sorry for making her wait.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, so I think I gotta steal it" he murmured around her neck, making her give a start. She giggled.

"I won't let you steal anymore from me, you big jerk" she joked, tickling him.

"What? I haven't stolen anything from you, yet" he complained. Yet he knew it was a lie.

"Of course you have, moron, now get away from me" she played, while he was making exactly the opposite of what she demanded.

"I'm sorry, miss, you'll have to surrender" He murmured, and bit her ear.

"I thought you were playing the villain" were the last words Jinx managed to say before Kid could convince her to admit her defeat. Then both laughed at the game they had started to play long ago, and kissed sweetly.

The girl really liked that game…

Later that night, Wally was taking a shower meanwhile jinx was making some dinner. It was her turn to cook that week and she planned to make something special because of the Valentine's Day that they always forgot.

Still Jinx wasn't the kind of girl who liked to celebrate special days that weren't more than a marketing custome; she really liked surprising the red-haired super hero with things as weird as a non-valentine's day- celebration.

She knew it was May, so she was sure that both of them had forgotten it already. She smirked.

"I'm going to the Mall, Wally, do you need something?" Jinx yelled before went out.

"No, I don't" Kid answered walking into the Kitchen. He was wearing just a towel and had his hair wet. Jinx rolled her eyes; he was making a mess on the floor.

"Ok, I'll be back in ten…" she said "and Wally…"

"Yes?" He chuckled.

"Clean the floor, please" Jinx asked and left. She loved to do that; he was so arrogant some times. Just because he looked good without t-shirt, didn't mean she was going to melt for him any time he took it off.

She walked with the uncomfortable jeans that she'd had to take before left, and tried to make it fast enough so she could cook and wear her pajamas again.

Jinx noticed it was later than what she thought it was, but the pink haired girl paid it little mind. After all, the market was just three blocks away and buying some carrots wouldn't take too much time.

While she's searching for vegetables, with a little basket on her hands, between the almost empty corridors; a young man started to get close to her.

"Hi" he said, getting the girl's in question attention "I was wondering if you knew how to make a cake"

Jinx gave the weird guy a look. He was a mess. His clothe was black, and looked a little bit dirty. His brown hair suggested that he didn't know what a shower was. Yet his smile was really gentile.

Well, I'm no one to judge him; she thought, and gave the guy a smirk.

"Sure, what kind of cake?" she asked.

"Red riding hood cake?" the estranger joked, but Jinx didn't laugh "I'm sorry, It wasn't a good joke. I'm trying to make chocolate cake"

"Ok… four eggs, three cups of flour, four cups of sugar, baking powder, chocolate…as much chocolate as you want, and like 45 minutes in the oven…that's it" Jinx answered and took her way to the next corridor, but the guy kept following her.

"Hey! I don't want to sounds stupid, but can you repeat it?" He asked politely. She sighed.

"Sure…" Jinx said, still don't knowing why. Even been a super hero, be there with a guy like that made her feel a little bit afraid.

"My name it's Paul, by the way" he said when both of them were paying. Jinx gave him a funny look and he added "I know… it doesn't suits me"

"It's ok" she said and before she noticed it, Paul was carrying her bags. Not like if they were heavy, he just was doing it.

"It's not…" she tried to say, but Paul smirked.

"They're not heavy" he replayed and Jinx didn't know what to do. She was so soft now; it was the kindergarten kids' fault. She knew she had to say something, but the words just didn't come out.

He's just been nice; she said to herself.

"May I walk you home? It's kind of late" Paul asked. Jinx just sighed.

"Whatever makes your boat floats" was the girl's answered.

On her way home, Paul started to talk about fairy tales again. He really seemed to enjoy the topic, but what crept out Jinx was that he just talked about the original story of red riding hood.

"You know, he said excited, that she actually was eaten by the wolf after eat some of her grandma's blood"

"I…didn't" she admitted awkwardly.

"I love that story" he said again. Jinx was sure it was the six time. She looked at the building where surely was Kid Flash waiting for her, and stared at Paul.

"I gotta go" she said, he stared at her.

"Do you know what the message from the story is?" he asked smiling in a creepy way.

"Don't talk to estrangers?" Jinx asked taking her bags back. Paul took her hand and the next thing Jinx saw were a pair of red eyes, instead of Paul's green ones.

"Exactly" Paul's deep voice sounded, turning all in front of the girl darker than the night…

An hour later, Kid flash was starting to worry. Buy some stuff didn't suppose to take as long as it was apparently taking his girlfriend. He knew he could had run and search for her, but they agreed to pretend to be normal when they were just the young couple who lived together in the sixth floor; it was their world, their game, and their own private happiness where the pressure of the costume was not on their shoulders. And even in a moment like that they should keep the role.

The red-haired sighed.

Be a normal paranoid boyfriend, Wally; he ordered to himself, give her a call.

After the tenth attempt, he discovered that Jinx had left her cell phone in a purse on the table, next to a bunch of drawings that wasn't graded yet; and grumbled.

"How I'm gonna be a paranoid boyfriend if she left her phone at home!" he groaned out loud, and passed desperately his hand through his tangled hair. Then he dialed another number.

An emotionless voiced answered his call, and he smiled.

"Hello, Raven" he greeted "It's been ages"

"It's almost midnight, Kid Flash, what do you want?" the girl in question asked sharply.

"Why so grumpy?" Wally joked but he was too impatient to hide it "can you tell me where is Jinx?"

"In your apartment" she answered.

"No, she's not; I want you to check with the communicator…" Wally tried to explain but she cut him off.

"I said it because her communicator it's in your department" Raven affirmed, and with those words Wallace lost his cold.

"What? She left that too?" he yelled at his cell phone, making the girl on the other side of the net give a start.

"You don't need to scream…if it's the only way to make you shut up, I'll search her with my powers" the gothic girl said and after a couple of minutes, she spoke again; though there was something different in her tone of voice, like surprise…even fear.

"She's in the top of a skyscraper, in the middle of your city…RUN" Wally listened, feeling how that word burned his stomach. He hurried so fast that he didn't hear when Raven told him about sending Beast boy and Starfire to help him. He didn't care about anything but find Jinx in less than two seconds.

It was cold and windy. The adrenaline was increasing through his veins, and his heart was holding its beats. He felt the cold sweat running his back, and it was really hard to control the anxiety that wanted him to call her name with all his strength.

"He won't come!" sounded in the middle of the night, and he run to the source.

Wally found Jinx on the floor of the building described by Raven. She wasn't too hurt, but looked angry. Next to her were a werewolf and a dark version of Starfire.

"You're wrong, Jinxie" Blackfire said with a malicious smirk "he's already here"

Jinx looked at him with her face full of worry. She didn't want him to come, but he couldn't care less.

"Release her" Kid flash ordered, just getting guffaws as replied.

"I can't, sweet heart" the evil woman talked "we have orders to follow"

"Orders from whom" Jinx yelled, yet the lycanthrope had her neck on his claws.

"Well, well, well…aren't you a curious little girl?" Blackfire said, making fun of her. Jinx gave her the glare of death. "Since you're not going to life to make something about it, I'll tell you. The brotherhood ordered me to get Flash's Jr. Weakness"

"Then you're losing your time. He doesn't have weaknesses" Jinx snorted and Paul grabbed her neck harder; making boil Kid's blood.

"She doesn't have anything to do with this" Wallace said coldly, but nobody would've bought that.

"She smells like you" Paul grumbled, getting his nose close to Jinx's hair.

"That's because he's a stalker" Jinx managed to murmur "I have nothing to do with him, you stupid dog"

"Is that so?" Blackfire asked, enjoying the fury in the red haired gaze "then kill her, Paul"

She hadn't finished that sentence, when Jinx used her powers to make the werewolf eased his grab. Wally run and took her in his arms, so he could be sure she was going to be safe.

"Thanks" Jinx said and he hugged her, afraid to lose her again.

"Leaving so zoon?" Blackfire appeared and attacked them. Kid Flash threw Jinx away, and fought Starfire's sister. She was strong…indeed too strong, but he was angry enough to don't pay attention to that.

Meanwhile those two were dancing between the buildings and some explosions, Paul appeared behind the pink haired girl. His gaze was focused on her, just like in the mall; but he wasn't smiling now.

"Where are you going, little pink riding hood?" the lycanthrope asked passing his claws around Jinx's cheeks "are you scared?"

"Why do you have such a big mouth, grandma?" Jinx yelled, throwing pink power balls to him, yet that didn't work too well. The bad luck wasn't strong enough to hurt him hardly. He grinded, and took her as a prisoner of his hands again.

"Why?" she complained, and he got closer to her ears, ripping her arm skin slowly.

"I'm cursed, little riding hood, there's not much your bad luck powers can do to me" Paul answered, enjoying her shouts of pain.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash yelled, losing his concentration in the fight. In that moment, Blackfire took her chance and shot him.

"It seems that your weakness it's not the only thing I'm going to give to the Brotherhood" she said and laughed, but her happiness was interrupted by green power balls.

"The only thing you're going to have it's your butt kicked out of here, sister" Kory Ander said while she was stripping a green jaguar down.

"Yeah, dude" Beast boy grumbled and Paul did it too.

Jinx was bleeding too much, and Kid Flash couldn't move. The battle happened apart from their eyes and minds. The only thing that they were thinking about was each other.

A moment after Blackfire escaped ridding Paul; Starfire took both of her partners to a nearest hospital. Kid flash recovered easily, but Jinx had to spend the night in observation and probably part of the next day. Wallace felt like the worst trash ever.

Wallace thought it was his fault, he should've known there was something wrong when she didn't came back after twenty minutes. He should've gone with her. Anything! They were after him, that's why it was his fault!

He was lost in his thoughts when the doctor let him see Jinx. She was laid on a bed with weird stuff connected to her veins. She looked so fragile, so weak that Wally had to avoid watching her for some minutes.

"You don't look that good either" Jinx voice filled the room fifteen minutes later, making Wallace jump on his sit.

"I thought you were sleeping" He exclaimed. She chuckled.

"Idiot" she said weakly "What happened with Blackfire?"

"Starfire beat her, she's hunting her with Beast boy…Robin called, and he said he's going to send some titans to the city tomorrow. We gotta hide sometime… I thought about French" Wally explained calmly.

"What? I can't, I have a job, and the kids got a play next month and…" she started to talk but he silenced her with a kiss on her forehead.

"We have to leave, Jinxie, they already know my weakness" he told her profoundly. Yet she didn't understand.

"You don't have any weakness, moron" she argued. He smiled at her.

"Of course I do, Jinx" he said and took her hand "It's you"

END


End file.
